


The Field Trip

by Ninjawizardd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, horrible teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjawizardd/pseuds/Ninjawizardd
Summary: My take on the field trip trope, where Peter lives at the tower but May is still Alive and Tony is not his dadThe thing that finally pulled him out of his daydream planning was the words “Stark Industries” spoken loud and clear at the front of the class.Looking up from his formula doodles he spotted the words “field trip” scrawled across the whiteboard. The class more or less erupted into cheers and claps from all bar 3 of the students.The three current stark industries interns all just froze and shared concerned looks to each other. Obviously behind Ned’s concerned expression, was the joy and excitement that he was trying to suppress. Sure he went there all the time, both as an intern in his own right, and as peters friend to hang out on the living floors, but still, he was getting to spend a school day at his favourite place on earth!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 907
Collections: Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr Parker, if you sleep any longer, you will be late for meeting your class”   
  
At the automated voice, peter instantly shot to a sitting position in bed. He had been lightly aware of the fact he had been snoozing his alarms for a while but didn’t realise he had gone this far. After checking his phone and seeing that he only had 25 minutes before his class was due to arrive, the teen quickly but begrudgingly forced his body out of the soft warm bed, and into the cold harsh en suite bathroom before starting the shower to get ready.  
  
Peter had been living at the tower for a fair few months now since it was mutually decided by Aunt May and Tony Stark that being able to spend more time in the labs would strongly improve his skills and ultimately set him up for a better future.   
Peter’s bond with Tony had grown exponentially in the last year since his run-in with the vulture, and May finding out about his alter ego – She had, of course, been terrified at first. In fact, a whole range of emotions sprung through her head from fear to pride, to anger. But after seeing the relationship between Tony and Peter, and witnessing how much of paternal role the man took (not that either male would admit it, whether it be through weird teenage angst or the billionaire's inability to comprehend emotions) she began to understand how important this part of his life was.  
  
Everything had been going great. Sure, life had been hectic and busy, but he was loving every moment of it. Since moving into the tower, Peter got to spend time in Mr stark’s personal lab, a personal lab that was built just for him, intern labs on the lower levels (to be able to keep his intern documents for school accurate), and even became a lab director – all alongside his patrol time, making time to watch movies and build Lego with Ned and MJ (both of whom were now also interns – Ned for coding and MJ in legal), re-joining decathlon team, AND meeting up with May on a regular basis for dinners and catch-ups.  
  
Well… it had all been going great until about two weeks ago when parker luck stuck again. Peter had been sat in his chemistry class, tuning out the teacher and daydreaming about one of his current intern projects. The thing that finally pulled him out of his daydream planning was the words “Stark Industries” spoken loud and clear at the front of the class.   
Looking up from his formula doodles he spotted the words “field trip” scrawled across the whiteboard. The class more or less erupted into cheers and claps from all bar 3 of the students.

The three current stark industries interns all just froze and shared concerned looks to each other. Obviously behind Ned’s concerned expression, was the joy and excitement that he was trying to suppress. Sure he went there all the time, both as an intern in his own right, and as peters friend to hang out on the living floors, but still, he was getting to spend a school day at his favourite place on earth!   
  
As the bell rang and the students began packing up, grabbing permission slips, and getting out of the class to finally go home, something struck the back of peters head… a hand… Flash’s hand.   
“Finally a chance to expose you as the liar you are Penis!”  
The remark was ignored as the Flash headed to the door and Peter began to get up.

Peter was last out of the class but just has he reluctantly grabbed his permission slip...  
“Mr Parker, a word please.”   
“Uh, yeah, what’s up, Mr Turner?”  
“Look, Peter… I am aware of the rumours you have spread about your internship…”  
“Oh, they’re not rumours Sir, I’ve given the school all the documentation for it”  
“Enough, now I know that Stark industries do not accept interns below college level. We will be having words about falsifying documents at a later date, but for the meantime, I ask that you keep this quiet during our visit as it will only reflect badly on the school”  
“But-”  
“That’s enough Peter, off you go”  
“yes, Mr Turner” he muttered before making his way to the door.  
  
Peter had gotten May to sign his permission slip to avoid any more forgery accusations from Mr Turner that would most definitely arise if Tony had signed. Along with a note to say the teen would meet the group at the tower and would remain there afterwards - to save Happy making the pointless journeys to and from the schoolyard.  
  
That more or less brings us to now. The day of the trip. Peter had stayed in the lab until 3 am the night before (morning of?) muttering the excuse of having the extra hour in bed, however now running late, he had serious regrets.  
  
Peter had planned on being in the tower’s lobby for 09:50 am, meaning he should make it there before his class who were due to arrive at 10 am. It was now 09:48 and he was just running out of his bedroom. Or should I say hopping? The teen was still trying to get a shoe on with one hand and towel drying his hair with the other whilst he made his way to the kitchen to grab a pancake. He decided on giving up on the shoe and taking it off completely whilst shoving his face full of food.

He was grateful that no one was in the common areas that would moan at him for staying up too late. In fact, the only people here were Morgan and Harley – who had been tasked with entertaining the toddler all day. Peter quickly leaned over and gave a kiss to each of them as he made his way out.  
  
Before he made it to the elevator, however, Harley had called after him  
  
“Do you have your noise cancellers? You know you can’t make it through the labs without them! Oh, and you should take your security pass just in case!”

Damn, he was right… the labs are noisy as hell and he forgot to grab either item as he rushed around. Thankfully, Harley, the amazing boyfriend he was, had already laid them on the coffee table. Peter had a few different noise cancellers, he had one pair that were essentially invisible and so could be used at school, however, they lived in his locker. The rest, like the set he just grabbed, just looked like wireless headphones, StarkPods, meaning they didn’t draw attention when he wore them in public, and everyone in the labs knew why he needed them.

The private elevator opened on the lobby floor just has Peter finally got his shoe on and had finished with food that was overstuffed in his mouth.

Realising he still has his towel, he gave his head one last rub as he made his way out of the security gates and over to the reception desk where he knew he could drop the extra item and have it sent back up to the living floors.   
  
“Morning Rachel!” he greeted only slightly out of breath. “Could you arrange for the towel to be taken back up to penthouse? It’ll be a bit weird if I’m carrying it around when my class arrive!”  
  
“Of course, Jr, but….” Rachel never finished her sentence, instead, just gave a small gesture to behind peter.

Turning around to see what she was on about, peter froze. His entire class were stood just a few feet behind him and he hadn’t even noticed in his rush. They must have been early! The class all stood staring in shock. Had they really just witnessed their shy nerdy classmate appear from a hidden elevator in the wall IN STARK INDUSTRIES and bound over to the reception desk WITH A TOWEL, and get called JUNIOR?

As most of the class stood with jaws hanging, Flash and Mr Turner’s faces slowly warped with anger.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_______________***MEANWHILE***___________

MJ and Ned quickly made their way to the back of the bus in an attempt to avoid flash and his antics. They had already begun when Mr Turner had instructed them to make their way to the bus as “it seems everyone is here now”. Flash, upon hearing that and not seeing Peter anywhere, had made a B line directly to the pair who were usually a trio.   
“Where’s penis huh? Decided he couldn’t face the truth?”  
“I always knew it was small, but if you actually can’t find your penis I suggest you go to a doctor, Eugene, however, if you are talking about PETER, he is meeting us at the tower.” MJ was quick to quip back, leaving Ned highly impressed, Flash full of rage but with no comeback, and Mr Turner acting like he never heard anything

Once settled on the bus MJ tried her best to settle into her book and ignore the outside world, however, with Peter not there, she was the only one left for Ned to unload all of his excitement onto…  
“Oh my god, do you think we’ll get to see the labs? Like will it just be the intern labs, or do you think we’ll go any higher? Do you think we’ll get to see any of your work, like the business/legal side? Do you think Peter will be waiting for us in the lobby? Oh my god, when do you think Flash will realise he’s wrong? Do you think it’ll be at security? What about….”  
“Dear lord please stop!” MJ dramatically sighed “You literally get to see the labs every day, no we won’t see my stuff, this is a science trip. I don’t know when we’ll see Peter and we both know it’s going to take more than the security checkpoint for Flash to believe. Now will you please calm down loser, as I said, we’re here every day”

Although MJ’s words sounded a bit harsh, she truly did love the two losers she had started tagging along with, and Ned knew her exasperated tone and use of the word “loser” wasn’t actually a negative thing. He did take his cue to be quiet though.

The trip was over sooner than expected as traffic seemed to be light. As the bus pulled up to the tower most the class let out a gasp and rushed to the side of the vehicle to get a better look. Mr Turner began going over the rules before he would let them disembark, but most the teens paid no attention as he ran off the usual “don’t wander away” and “listen to the guide”

When everyone was finally allowed off the bus, it took a frustrating amount of time to get them inside as they all wanted to stop and look up and the multi-million dollar building towering above. Once inside the group congregated over to the side and were asked to wait as the teacher went up to the front desk.  
  
“Midtown high, here for a 10 am tour?” he introduced.   
“One moment please” the young woman behind the desk, only around 25 years old, began typing.   
“ah yes, your tour guide will be down in just a minute, if you could keep to the side whilst you wait to avoid causing an obstruction, thank you”  
and with that, Mr Turner just gave a nod and headed back to their class.

There was a low level of chatter amongst the group as the teens kept themselves occupied. That was until a portion of _what had been assumed to be_ a wall opened up revealing a large elevator. The whole class fell silent as one Peter Parker exited said elevator and confidently pushed his way through the crowd of workers, out of the security checkpoint and headed straight up to the desk to hand over a towel. And from where they were stood, they could just about hear to exchange that took place.   
“Morning Rachel! Could you arrange for the towel to be taken back up to penthouse? It’ll be a bit weird if I’m carrying it around when my class arrive!”   
“Of course, Jr, but….”   
  


It was at that point that peter turned to finally see his class.

As the class began to come out of their shock, all turning and whispering about the secret elevator and “Junior” Mr Turner marched straight up to Peter, roughly grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the class.  
“Why did you come out of an elevator? Do you know how serious of a crime it is to sneak into a place like this? And why are you wearing headphones, take them out!” The man began to reprimand in a hushed tone  
“Mr Turner, I need them in the tower, and I didn’t sneak-”  
“Stop! You do not need music on a tour, that is the most ludicrous thing I have heard. Take them out or I will confiscate them!”   
The pair reached the rest of the teens as peter reluctantly removed his noise cancellers and instantly cringed at the volume of everything around him before then heading straight towards his friends. The trio remained silent as not to cause further distress to the enhanced boy who was currently _really_ hating his powers.   
  
Just a moment later, Peters knees almost gave out as a sudden booming voice greeted them.   
“Good morning midtown! My name is Emily and I will be leading your class today in a brief showcase of what Stark industries has to offer!”  
  
Peter closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on his breathing. Without his noise cancellers, today was going to be utter hell! He already felt light-headed and like he was about to puke.

“When I call your name please come up and collect your badges, these are personalised, however, will deactivate at 4 p.m. sharp today, so please do not try to reuse them. You can, however, keep them as souvenirs” Whilst speaking, Emily made a quick scan of the class to ensure she had all the badges needed, but just as she realised she was 3 short, her eyes landed on Peter.  
  
“Peter! Oh my god, I didn’t know this was your school!”  
  
Peter forced his eyes open and gave a weak smile towards the guide who he worked with, in the intern labs. His clearly pale appearance just brought more concern to the young woman who stood in front of them  
  
“Are you okay? You don’t look too hot? You actually look kind of different? Oh my god, headphones!” just as Emily realised what was different, she also realised that her rather loud introduction and questioning hadn’t helped the situation. She cleared her throat before repeating at a drastically lower volume…. “Headphones… Why aren’t you wearing your headphones, Junior?

Peter’s peers had been gobsmacked at the whole interaction, well, the whole morning to be precise, but their utter confusion only increased at the nickname being said again.

Peter pulled his headphones out of his pocket to show the tour guide before whispering “was told take them out” whilst giving a head nod towards his teacher, who also looked to be in a state of utter disbelief at the interaction.   
  
“Put them back in!” she whisper-shouted before turning to the older gentleman on her right and adjusting her volume and tone of voice “Peter will wear his headphones throughout his time in the tower. They do not serve as a distraction, but rather to aid him. This is not something you can overrule.”

The whole group, including Peter and Mr Turner, were left astonished at the sudden change in demeanour of Emily.   
  
“Right, back to badges…. Abe Brown?”  
  
The tour guide began to read out names as one by one the kids collected their passes. Peter, MJ, & Ned each stayed to the back of the group as they retrieved their security passes from their bags and pockets.

Each badge looked the same from afar. It was only on closer inspection the differences could be spotted. Each plastic card was grey, with a Greek letter in the middle in just a slightly darker shade. Each name was also printed at the bottom of the card in the same darkened tone, and finally thin coloured strips up the side.   
  
Flash, upon noticing the three pulling out their own badges, (and fully ignoring the previous conversation between Emily and Peter) decided now was as good a time as any to call them out…  
  
“Uh, Miss Emily! Excuse me, Miss Emily!” his hand shot up in the air and started waving to gain the woman's attention “You didn’t give these three their badges! They pulled out their own and they are clearly fake! This one…” (He pointed straight to Peter) “Has been lying about having an internship here! They have the wrong colours on them and everything!” as soon as he finished speaking, his head whipped around to Peter to give an intense smug smirk…  
  
…Which lasted all of 3 seconds before Emily could reply “Actually, I think you’ll find these badges are legitimate, and the colours simply represent the different roles within the tower they have, as in fact, all three of your fellow classmates have internships here. Which I am aware of, not only by seeing their badges but by the fact I have worked alongside each of them at different points.”  
  
Flashes expression twisted with the rage building up inside him at hearing this information, clearly still not believing them. Mr Turner, _apparently also not believing them_ , instantly gave pointed stares to the trio whilst blatantly ignoring how rude Flash had been acting. The rest of the group, however, simply gave apologetic looks as they were able as they were finally gain an understanding of the situation.   
  
“Anyway, let's get through security now, before we waste any more time which would be better spent appreciating what you are here to see… If you just swipe your badge across this panel, FRIDAY, the tower’s AI, will read out your name and clearance. Once the light goes green, pass through the gate and head to the bag check section just beyond, I’ll go through first to demonstrate, then please follow one at a time”

“Emily Walker, Delta Green-Yellow, Floor 23, all items authorised”   
  
As most of the class gasped in amazement, Flash shoved his way to the front to go next.  
  
“Eugene Thompson, Omega White, Bag check required”

While waiting on the class to trickle through and get their possessions searched, Betty decided to ask how the security codes worked, which the tour guide was happy to explain.

“So each individual is given a Greek letter which symbolises the level of access they have, whilst the colours signify their roles. While someone can have multiple colours to better identify their role, each person can only have one access level. There is quite a few of each, so I’ll just list them off, for Greek letters of access, we have…  
  
\- Omega - which is lowest and require a person of a higher level with them at all times, this is what you guys have.  
\- Theta – for our cleaners, cooks, and servers  
\- Eta – security  
\- Zeta – Minimal labs, usually for interns  
\- Epsilon – Most labs  
\- Delta – All labs  
\- Gamma – all labs, plus additional areas for directors only   
\- Beta – All area including the penthouse, the only exception is private labs for the likes of Mr Stark, Mr Banner and a few others   
\- Alpha – completely unlimited access to anything and everything in the building.   
  
Now for colours, we have White for tours and black for the press, then the sectors are   
\- Green - science   
\- Navy – Legal/business  
\- Blue – Labour work  
Then for levels, we have   
\- Yellow – intern  
\- Purple – Tier 2  
\- Orange– Tier 1   
\- Red – Director  
And then finally   
\- Silver – Family and Friends of Residents  
\- Gold – Avengers/residents”  
  
  
As Emily finished her spiel of security clearances, the only ones left to pass through the gates were the three younger interns and Mr Turner.  
  
“Edward ‘ _Ned, Ted’_ Leeds, Beta Green-Yellow-Silver, Floor 67, All items authorised”   
  
The class fell silent and stared at their classmate who was now revealed as not only having an internship but a higher level of clearance than their tour guide. Before they had time to respond, however…  
  
“Michelle ‘ _MJ’_ Jones, Beta Navy-Yellow-Silver, Floor 40, All items Authorised”   
  
Suddenly the group burst into questions, 30 mouths all running wild, making it completely impossible to understand a single word.

As Peter witnessed the class reaction to the pair before him, he understandably hesitated before passing through the gate. In his period of uncertainty, Mr Turner barged in front of him, swiping his own pass…  
  
“Roger Turner, Omega White, Bag check required”  
  
…Before turning around, grabbing peters sleeve and yanking him through the gate   
  
“Peter _‘Junior’_ Parker, Alpha Green-Yellow-Red-Gold, Classified, All items authorised”  
  


His peers were just about to shift their interrogations to the third intern before FRIDAY spoke again, this time, her voice more humanlike  
  
“Mr Turner, you are not authorised to initiate physical contact with Mr Parker, Please release your hold.”  
  
Everybody froze. Even those not in the tour. The hustle and bustle of the usually loud and busy lobby ground to a halt. The chatter amongst friends and colleagues silenced. The lively atmosphere of the grand foyer became cold and stale as all heads turned to face the _fiend_ who dares lay hands on peter. (Okay, so, their thoughts might not have been quite so dramatic, but everything definitely came to a standstill and people were shocked at the announcement)   
  
Mr Turner, who had become frozen still in a mixture of surprise, anger, and embarrassment, still did not let go to the kid.  
  
“Mr Turner, you will be removed from the building, by force if required, if you do no let go in 5 seconds”   
  
Slowly but surely, the grip on Peters clothing released as the man lifted his hands to show surrender. The AI did not respond.   
  
“Right!” Emily exclaimed with a clap, bringing the attention back to herself, as the employees around them returned to their previous behaviours “Now seems as good a time as any to inform you all that Stark Industries treats bullying with the utmost seriousness. Anyone who is seen to be bullying, berating, tormenting, or teasing ANYONE in the building, whether it be verbal or physical, to staff or not, will only be given only one warning before being removed from the premises. We are extremely strict about this policy and the rules will not be bent to accommodate anyone. Is that understood?”

A chorus of “yes, Miss Emily” quickly followed as the class seemed to be split into 4 sets of people. First, those who looked awkward and embarrassed, staring at their shoes. Second, those who happily looked up at their tour guide in content acceptance. Third, the three interns hiding at the back – Peter wanting to be swallowed by the floor, Ned, thrilled with the warning, and MJ not really caring. And finally fourth, Flash and Mr Turner who were both filled with a burning rage at being called out for behaviours that they personally seen nothing wrong with.   
  
“Great, now I do not like being this serious with our tour groups, especially not this early on in your adventure, so if we can all keep our actions in check for the rest of the day, I’d really love to get going with all the exciting stuff we have lined up for you guys!” as Emily finished speaking, she gave a _come hither_ gesture for the class to follow her up to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the large elevator (originally designed for service use, but doubling as the tour elevator for large groups) the tour finally got going as planned.

On the way up, their guide began to explain how, although public conference rooms were at the bottom, and the penthouse and living spaces were at the top, the rest of the building had a more sporadic layout. Loosely being split into different sectors of science for ease of access, the floors did not go in order of importance. This aided in the belief that all work in the tower was highly important, not just the tasks carried out by the high scientists. However as it was all being explained, the three who had heard it all a thousand times before huddled in the back, hushely chatting about the chaos that had taken place in such a short period of time.  
“I can’t believe FRIDAY sassed Mr Turner like that” Ned exclaimed in Awe  
“I didn’t even know she could act like that!” although thoroughly embarrassed, Peter was also relieved that it would keep the man at bay for the day.   
“Honestly, how can he still get away with acting like that?” Not much in life phased MJ, but their teachers outright manhandling of her peer definitely grabbed her attention, and not in a good way.   
  
It wasn’t long before Flash shuffled his way over the group.  
  
“Think you’re all hard-core now, Penis? Getting fatso here to hack the AI to stick up for you because no human will? That doesn’t explain your badge though… how long did you have to spend on your knees to convince them to make yours different?”  
  
The group never got a chance to respond before the doors opened with a small _ding_ and Flash whipped his head round in excitement. Once out of the elevator and into the small vestibule before the main lab, Emily provided the group with the usual safety rundown  
  
“Please do not touch, sniff, or lick anything” this caused a few giggles and raised eyebrows “you will be allowed to wander and ask the teams some questions if they seem open to speaking, but please please please remember this is an active lab! Right lets go!.....”   
  
As the class began to flood the large room through the double doors, Mr Turner raised his arm to block peters entrance (ensuring he didn’t actually come in contact with the teen)  
“Peter, I hope you understand how serious the consequences of this whole charade will be! I will be taking this to the principle when we return, and I can assure you the police will be involved”  
“Uh, what have I done” The kid innocently questioned, cause truly, he was innocent!  
“Oh, you want a list, do you? Okay well, let's start with _FORGERY_ of the documents you admitted to last week, the _BREAKING AND ENTERING_ of this tower before we arrived, what I assume could only be _BRIBERY_ for the stunt with the headphones, the _STEALING_ of this security badge, and finally the _HACKING_ of the towers AI system.” Counting them off on his hand as he spoke: “All 5 of these are very serious crimes, Parker!”  
“Mr Harr….”  
“Save it for the judge, Peter, now get in there before you gain any more attention and for the love of God, don’t fuck up.”  
  
And with that, Peter could only nod and keep his head down as he trudged into the lab, not feeling the usual thrill that the room brought.   
  
As everyone shuffled around looking at different formulas and experiments taking place, Parker headed straight for his friends, trying his hardest not to meet the eyes of any of his coworkers.  
  
“What’s up, dude? What did Turner want?”  
“Oh nothing much, just telling me I’m going to get arrested for being alive essentially”  
“what-”   
  
“Junior! What are you doing here during school hours?” Came the overly cheery voice of Kieran, a tier 1 employee that loved getting peter to help on any project he could  
“Shhh,” he quickly hushed “Just Ignore me, please” he all but begged in a whisper, glancing over to an enraged Mr Turner staring at the interaction.  
  
Following the gaze of the kid stood in front of him, Kieran spotted the teacher before turning back to peter with a suddenly serious but gentle register  
“Pete… what’s going on?”   
“Nothing”  
“Peter…”  
“I can handle it! Please… jus-.”   
  
Peter was suddenly cut off by an odd fizzing sound, volume steadily intensifying. Quickly scanning the room, Kieran and Peter simultaneously spotted where the sound was coming from, a chemical mixture that was about to blow. Next to which stood Flash, startled, and clearly holding the bottle which caused the reaction.   
Whilst everyone stood frozen, Peter and Kieran sprang into action, essentially diving towards the chaos.   
“KID, MOVE!” the elder exclaimed as he grabbed the bottle from Flash and pulled him back from the desk.   
“Kay, grab the blanket! Ben, the crystals” The younger instantly handing out orders and pointing in the direction of said items.

He grabbed the crystals (Designed by Stark to counter almost every chemical reaction by breaking the bonds and suffocating the particles) and poured them in as Kieran grabbed the smothering safety blanket and chucked it over the beakers.   
  
As the chemicals settled, so did the tension in the room. Everybody seemingly letting out a breath in unison. However whilst understanding slowly swept the room, fury quickly took two of the men.  
  
“Who gave you permission to do that?” Kieran quickly snapped at Flash, although already fully aware of the answer.   
“I...Uh…No one, Sir” the Flash all but stammered back  
“Then WHY on earth did you do it?”  
“Uhm...I-“  
“Do you understand what you just did? How much damage that could have caused? The injuries you could have inflicted, not only on yourself but on everyone around here?” he gestured to the space around the work station “If Peter hadn’t been he-“  
  
“Ah yes, Peter” the second infuriated man, Mr Turner interrupted “Your actions just there will be added to your list of wrongdoings today, you will spend the rest of the day by my side until the official consequence are established this evening back at school. You cannot pull a stunt like this and get away with it. I warned you about staying in line for the rest of the day. Those actions were disgusting”  
  
“I’m sorry, you WHAT?” The lab employee was now overcome with astonishment, speaking towards the teacher “You are reprimanding PETER after what just happened?” anger seeping into his tone   
“Yes, his actions were foolish and served no purpose other than attention-seeking. He had no idea what he was doing yet acted like he knew everything in a senseless and fruitless attempt to convince us he works here.” He spat.   
“Okay, so putting aside the fact that peter not only _works_ here but is the director of multiple labs… you are serious choosing to punish the one who saved half of the staff here, yourself included, and your class from likely fatal chemical burns, and NOT the one who was the cause of the issue by not only ignoring, but straight up going against the rules that were given for this lab?”

Whilst Mr Turner’s mouth opened and closed like a fish in an attempt to articulate why he believes his choice was right, Emily finally took charge once again.   
  
“Right, we need to leave this lab now, and let these guys deal with the fallout of what just happened whilst we move onto the next lab on the tour. As for the two young gentlemen involved; Flash you will remain by my side until further notice as to not wreak any more havoc, and Pete, you will follow my instructions, which for the moment is simply to re-join and stick by Ned and MJ….. Back to the elevator people!” she ended with a clap.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The elevator ride was not only short but silent as the class were in fear of speaking due to the events of the last 5 minutes.  
  
“Right tiny humans!” Emily clapped once again “we are about to enter a lab dedicated to human biology, usually I try not to repeat rules so much as to bore you, but I want to make it very clear that if you touch _anything_ in this lab, you will be removed from the tour! In we go”  
  
As once again, the teens flooded a lab, Flash regularly gave infuriated looks towards Peter, who just slowly walked around the outside of the room.  
  
Whilst taking in everything around them, the class began to build their confidence back up, chatting more amongst friends and even asking questions towards some of the more open workers.

Their time in the human bio lab was _thankfully_ uneventful in terms of lethal accidents, jail threats, and harsh comments.

Right as Emily began to group up all the children to view a demonstration, F.R.I.D.A.Y’s not so robotic voice filled the room.   
  
“Peter, It appears _Miss Morgan Stark_ is in destress which Mr Keener is unable to resolve. As Mr and Mrs Stark are currently engaged in meetings, you are the next on the list to provide assistance before I initiate the ‘Pampered Princess Protocol’. Please make your way to the penthouse as soon as possible.”  
  
And with that, _for the billionth time today,_ the class fell into stunned silence. Before he could react, however-  
  
“Peter, do not dare. You will not leave this group and you will not go off in this building unsupervised” the unrelenting teacher ordered.   
“Uh, excuse me, MY instructions, remember?” the guide gestured to herself before turning to kid in question “Off you go, Junior, go save her from the devil”  
  
As Peter made his way to the private elevator (which again, was hidden behind a bland wall panel) Mr Turner made an attempt to follow him. As the elder was about to enter the lift he seemed to walk into an invisible wall...  
  
“Mr Turner, you do not have clearance to use this access point. Please step back, before further measures are taken”   
  
In time with his back step, the ‘doors’ began to close, cutting off the teen from the teacher, and in turn, the rest of the class.  
  
________  
  
Usually, the elevator ride up to the penthouse is where Peter would release a deep sigh and shake off any stress from throughout the day, and trust you me, it had been an extremely stressful day so far, but today his anxiety only continued to rise in concern for is ‘little sister’.

As the doors opened onto the main communal floors, Peter’s ears were suddenly flooded with the screams on a certain 4-year-old little girl. Instantly diving into action, he all but sprinted towards the pair sat on the floor next to the coffee table. In one swift movement, he lifted the small child and swung her into an embrace on his hip, slowly rocking from side to side.

Whilst Peter attempted to calm Morgan through physical affection and the occasional cooing, Harley let out a sigh, rubbing his hands down his face and leaning back against the couch behind him.

Gently stroking Morgan’s hair, whilst still swaying, Parker turned to his boyfriend on the floor and mouthed “ _what’s wrong? What happened?”.  
_ The only reply he received was a shake of the head and raised arms in an _“I have no idea”_ gesture.

Over the course of about 2 minutes, the child’s cries turned into sniffles and hiccups.  
  
“What happened, princess” Peter finally questioned, not stopping his soothing movements. The response, however, was just muffled mumbling into his shoulder that, if you strained, could possibly be heard as “everything”.  
  
After carefully lowering himself onto the couch with Morgan still in his hold, he pulled her away ever so slightly and spoke up again   
  
“I need big girl words now, how can I make everything better if I can’t understand what’s wrong”  
A moment of contemplation later… “Harley burnt my toast, and then the film wouldn’t play, and then my pen snapped and it made my picture bad, and then I spilt my juice, and, and, and then I hurt my knee!”   
“well, it sounds to me, like you’ve had just a TERRIBLE day” peter mused dramatically “BUT! “He exclaimed, “Lucky for you, I have the perfect cure!”   
  
Morgan looked up at him in pure amazement, wide-eyed and hopeful.   
  
“Stay here with Harley for just a moment, and I promise I’ll be right back” standing up and passing Morgan to Harley, giving a kiss on the forehead to each of them.  
  
As promised, Peter returned less than a minute later holding the jar of cookies that Bucky had baked the night before.  
  
With a gasp and a giggle, the little brunette came bounding over to the teen and began tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get him to open the jar quicker, before then snatching one straight out of his hands and jumping back on the couch to start eating.   
  
“I fucking love you, Darlin’” Harley whispered as he shuffled over to his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss before taking his own cookie. Earning a giggle from Peter this time.  
  
  
  
“Are we feeling better now?” Peter questioned just as Morgan was finishing her treat  
“Uh-huh” she nodded  
“Good, I need to go back downstairs now, okay? Ned and MJ are waiting for me”  
“Ned and MJ?” her head whipped around  
“Yup, they’re here with my class for a tour!”   
“Can I see them? Pleeease?”  
“Not today, Morg, maybe at the weekend though, okay?”  
“But I have to give them a cookie though! They need one too!” she declared, as though it be the most important thing in the world   
  
After Peters stern look failed to change her mind, he reluctantly agreed “But Harls will come pick you up and bring you back here in a few minutes, okay?”  
“Yes, yes yes!”   
  
Picking up the excited child, Peter made his way back to the elevator with a sigh and a laugh before confirming with FRIDAY that the class were still in the same lab as when he left.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Just as the class received their 5-minute warning for time left in this lab before moving to the next, the wall panel slid open, once again revealing the private elevator with Peter stood inside.

Upon seeing the aforementioned teen exit the lift space, Mr Turner started his march over to the younger fully prepared to give him hell for not only leaving the group but for having the _audacity_ to block him from the elevator.

Well, that was his intention. Up until the moment when he realised Peter was not alone in the space.   
  
“Ned! MJ! Cookies! I have cookies!” Morgan exclaimed as she appeared from behind her ‘big brother’ and ran over to the pair  
“Oh wow, cookies?” MJ cooed as she swung the child onto her hip in the same way Peter does  
“Yeah! Cookies for you and Ned!”   
“Are they good cookies?” Ned questioned with a dramatically raised eyebrow  
“The best!” she excitedly replied, “Uncle Buck made them!”   
“yes” the boy gave a fist pump into the air, each elder taking the last two treats from the jar.

Using his handprint, Peter opened a secure cabinet and pulled out two items before making his way over to his friends with a smile of pure fondness (and making a conscious effort to ignore the daggers from the teacher, clearly having an internal debate with himself over whether or not he could reprimand the teen in front of the child)

“Come on little one, you know the rules for the labs-” he stated as he reached the group, pulling a tiny pair of safety goggles over Morgan’s head and handing her a miniature lab coat “- No running”   
“Sorry, Pete” she apologised with a small giggle and straightening her goggles, which only served to make her ‘adorable-ness’ grow even greater and gaining ‘aawwwhhhhh’s from almost every female (and a handful of the males) in the room.   
  
  
The next lab visited by the class was for robotic engineering, one which Ned and Peter loved and spent a lot of time in, as it was the perfect place to combine their skills into one project. Once again, before they were allowed into the lab, Emily provided the group with a stern warning against touching anything without permission and informed Flash that he would remain by her side whilst Peter was to ensure Morgan’s safety and remain with his friends. They were allowed 10 minutes to take in the room, before having the opportunity to create something.

Once into the large work area, Ned and Peter made a B-line directly to their joint station (with Morgan in arms, and MJ in tow) without a second thought. While the spiderling began pulling out pieces of a current project which might interest Morgan, The man in the Chair began logging into their computer server to access the coding. To which nobody batted an eye, this was their stomping ground after all.  
  
Well… Nobody other than a certain two gentleman that may or may not be prone to bullying tendencies.   
  
“Parker! You have been warned on numerous occasions to stop touching things! And now you’re trying to drag Leeds down with you too?” Came the venomous voice of Mr Turner   
“Ha! In for it now, Penis” Flash was quick to add

Ned instantly whipped around to look at Emily with pure innocent fear coursing through his body. Peter, however, leaned forward, with his hands on the desk, and let out an exasperated sigh. It took a lot to wear out the teen's patience, but his teacher was certainly up for the challenge today. Even the ‘always totally uncaring’ MJ had anger threatening to spill as she tensed her fists by his side.  
  
“Daddy said that was a bad language word” Morgan mused, being the first to speak up.   
“Yeah, Morg, that is a bad word, we don’t repeat that, okay?” the little girl in front of him was always capable of relieving Peter of his stress, opting for the softened tone to speak to her with.   
“Then why did he say it to you?”   
  
When Peter couldn’t find a good answer, MJ was next to talk  
“Because he’s a bad person, and bad people say bad words” she offered with a nonchalant shrug.   
“Why you little-“ Flash made a lunge towards the older of the girls  
“ah-ah” she stopped him, with her hand held up, before then motioning to the younger “child” she gave simply.  
  
“Actually” Emily began “I believe I keep saying ‘no touching without permission’” she countered “and given that this station and everything in it is the work of these two boys, they essentially hold an always-open-permission to touch whatever they want there.”   
  
“Yeah, sure, whatever…” Flash humphed as he made his way back to stand by the tour guide who was now just rolling her eyes.

5 minutes later, it was time for the class to start their activity  
  
“Okay, so, everyone gets into pairs, grab a box from that shelf, and find a space at that big table. You have 30 minutes to build a robot. It can do whatever you want, but it has to be able to do at least one command.” Emily gave gestures to the applicable areas as she spoke “I do note, however, there is an odd number of you. Junior, I already know you can do this in your sleep, so do you want to use this time to take the little one back upstairs?” as the guide gave her suggestion, she could tell Mr Turner was going to dispute the idea, which was cut off by her hand before he could even open his mouth.

“But I wanna build a robot!” Morgan whined “Please Pete? Harley isn’t even here yet and you said I could stay until he came, so, pleeease?” she gave her best possible puppy dog eyes, a skill learned from Peter himself.  
  
Looking to Emily for confirmation, who just gave a shrug and a nod  
“Yeah, okay then, come on,” he said, picking her up again so she could reach the boxes before they got to work – Peter sat on a chair with his legs crisscrossed and Morgan in his lap as she instantly fell into a spiel of ideas, which just earned a giggle of fondness from the elder as he wrapped his arms round her and gave a squeeze in a quick hug from behind.

Before anyone knew it, the 30 minutes was up and it was time for a little show and tell from the pairs to Emily and a few of the lab workers who needed a break.

First up were Abe and Betty whose creation was small and simple but working well. Their choice of action was to make their robot do the _robot­_ dance moves, earning a general laugh from the group.

Flash and Brad were next as the pair were eager to brag about how their model was the best. It was not. In fact, it was so far away from being the best, that as soon as they hit the button to make it move it just fell apart, landing in a heap of scraps on the desk. This lead to an even bigger laugh from the group than the first received.   
  
After a few more presentations, it was Ned and MJ’s turn to show off. The pair’s invention was actually the best so far. The item in front of them had wheels and working 4 digit hands which meant it was able to pick up and move items. For their demonstration, they instructed it to build a tower out of blocks, and it worked perfectly.

The rest of the groups finished their displays and the tour guide began to instruct them to pack up as the scientists made their way back to their work, but apparently, they had gone too long without any comments from Flash as he spoke up.

“How come Pen-Peter didn’t show his robot” he questioned, correcting the name he was about to use, remember there was a child present “Not up for the embarrassment of failure?”  
“I mean… we can show you if you want?” This resulted in most of the class agreeing and becoming excited. It had been proven time and time again that Peter did, in fact, have an internship, so his creation must be good, right?  
  
Right!   
“Do you wanna tell them about it, Morgs?”  
“Yeah! This is our robot, it looks like my daddy!” she began. The robot did actually look a bit like a mini unpainted iron man suit. “It’s super cool! It can jump, and dance, and fight! Look!” she exclaimed, before turning to Peter and speaking quieter “Show ‘em! Show ‘em!”  
.

On command, the intern made their robot walk over to the remnants of Flash and Brad’s before it then kicked and punched the heap, took a step back, and done a little victory dance. The class watched the action in awe before offering a round of applause.

“Okay Okay guys, calm down, I know I’m amazin’ an’ all but you can stop now”  
“Ha’ley!”   
As the class were busy clapping, they failed to notice Harley step out of the private elevator, only being alerted when the southerner made his terrible joke, before being tackled by the hyperactive 4 year old.

After the attack, Morgan grabbed Harley by his sleeve and led him over to the table and next to Peter.

“I know I have to go upstairs, but look at our robot! It’s the bestest one and Ned and MJ’s is super good too and I don’t want to leave, pleeeaaaasssseeeee”   
“Com’on Morgs, I know down here is fun just now, but the class will be busy and it will get boring, and Miss Emily here has some important stuff to do with the big kids” the current babysitter spoke, whilst trying his hardest to fight off the puppy dog eyes getting shot his way

“Actually” Emily spoke up again “We’re about to head to the cafeteria for our lunch break, so there’s no issues with it just now”   
  
“Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!” Morgan chants whilst punctuating each time with a tug of Harley’s shirt, earning just an eye roll as he picked her up, placed he on his hip, and began following the class over to the service elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

When the class were all, once again, packed into the elevator, Emily began explaining the cafeteria to them.   
“There is an array of fast-food joints down the left of the hall, and catering options from Stark Industries down the right, with all the seating in the center. Each of you have a $15 balance on your ID cards to be able to choose whatever you want. There are toilets at the back, too. You guys have 45 minutes so have fun and chill out.” And with the end of her sentence the doors opened and the teens flooded out.

Shortly later Peter, MJ, Ned, Harley, and Morgan all had their food and were sat around the table in content silence just eating away.

A small giggle escaped from Peter as Morgan managed to miss her mouth and just slam pizza into her face.

The amusement was short-lived however, as just when MJ went to wipe the younger girls face, Flash took the opportunity to pull peter away from the group by the sleeve and over to a quieter corner of the room.

“Spill the beans Parker, how’d you manage it?”  
“Manage what, Flash?” He had only just started eating his lunch and honestly did not have the energy for any of this right now  
“You know what I mean Penis, we all know your internship is fake, so how’d you do it? With your knees on the ground? I bet that’s it huh, I bet you’re the company prostitute, not that anyone would even pay for some _thing_ like you.”  
  
Just as Flash was in the middle of his berating, a very familiar voice boomed behind him   
“I don’t like bullies, son”

The short statement absorbed the attention of not only the two boys in the corner, but the entire room.

“Uh... Mr…Uh...Cap…Sir”   
“Enough” Steve Rodgers cut off Flash’s panicked ramblings “I will not stand for bullies as it is, much less those against Peter. I thought it was bad enough that F.R.I.D.AY. had to alert me of an issue with physical contact, but then I hear you say those disgusting things? I highly suggest you sit down and leave peter here alone, because I can guarantee that the next time an issue is raised, it will be someone a lot scarier than me who responds. Do I make myself clear?”

“Uh… y-y-yes” was all flash was able to stutter out, in complete shock. His sense of ‘fight or flight’ was overruled by the third option of ‘freeze’.

Only a second later Mr Turner quickly approached the group at the edge of the room, filled with a rather foolish level of confidence.

“Good afternoon, Mr Rodgers” he politely greeted “I’m Rodger Turner, the teacher of these students. I apologise for the alert that made you come down here, but I can assure you that these issues with Mr Parker have been acknowledged and will most definitely be appropriately dealt with on our return to the school.”

There was a brief moment, during which Flash collected himself, Peter shrunk in the awkwardness, praying that Steve would misunderstand and leave the situation be, and Steve simply tried to process the words that were said.

“Issues with Mr Parker?” the Avenger finally questioned.   
“Yes, Peter has caused a number of disturbances during his time here, and some offences pertaining to his relations with Stark Industries.”  
“Well _Mr Turner_ , we have very strict security measures throughout the building, and I think you will find that it was this young man…” he motioned to Flash “…that has caused a number of alerts to go off, all the while not a single alert has been raised against Peter, a highly credited member of staff here, with a not a single ounce of bad in him. I strongly suggest that you re-evaluate the actions of these boys. That will be the end of this matter” and with that, he turned on his heels and left, before he could cause the damage he so desperately wanted too – also causing the disappointment of the class, who hoped to get a chance to speak with the solider.

Steve’s words could be terrifying when he wanted them to, such to the point that even Peter, despite the praise that was offered about him, was left feeling small and anxious.

After returning to his table, Peter was finally able to take a moment, for the first time all day, to sigh and relieve some of the tension that had inevitably built up during the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Their lunch seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, between eating, joking around, and looking after Morgan. It did, however allow Peter to destress enough to feel he could make it through to the end of the day. Besides, May had written the note detailing that Peter would leave his class at the end of the tour, and not be getting the bus back to school with the others. Surely Mr Turner would have to uphold that, right? To force him onto the bus would be akin to kidnapping. Although with the current situation of being accused of forgery, breaking and entering, bribery, stealing, and hacking, Peter wasn’t too sure.

Emily returned to the room and successfully gained the attention of the troop with one of her signature loud claps.   
“My guys, gals, and non-binary pals, I hope you are all suitably fed, for now we are once again heading back to the elevator!” she exclaimed.

Moments later, the class (plus Harley and Morgan, (cause honestly who could say no to those eyes)) found themselves gasping and stepping out into a grand hall. The walls were all painted a deep red, around which were a number of displays – made up of posters, holograms, and gold trimmed glass cases (red and gold, in true Tony Stark Fashion).

“Welcome to The Avenger Museum” Their guide declared. “You all have some time to wonder around and take in the exhibits that are here, all of which pertain to the members of The Avengers, and their battles. Each of our heroes have their own area for you to learn all sorts about them. Although most of the displays have been put together by a designated team, many of the exhibits have been checked and edited by each person they are for, and you may even find some cheeky titbits and jokes that The Avengers themselves have added about their fellow teammates. And once again _please_ no touching” That last bit was directed purely at Flash.

Most of the class headed off in different directions, all honing out their favourite hero, while the four interns and child simply started at the display closest and worked their way around the room.

The teens all knew most of the hard facts and history of each individual, given that Harley and Peter live at the tower, and MJ and Ned were very frequent guests. Most of the superhero team didn’t actually live at the tower, but spent a great deal of their time there. They each had a bedroom, and there were _many_ meetings to attend, along with general bonding time of group meals, movies, video game, drunk nights, etc., plus the after battle veg out that they all did together. It became like a sanctuary to them, a place where they could relax and be themselves, not worried about spies (thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Ys security) watchful eyes of the public, or keeping their abilities under wraps – Okay, so they didn’t _technically_ live there, but they basically did.

None the less, they still were all particularly intrigued while going around. So the personal facts they all knew, but the holographic replays of fight moments interesting and impressive, while spotting some of the sillier facts, especially those added by their teammates, were highly amusing.

Morgan however, less interested, and about due for her nap anyway, was suitably out for the count in Peter’s arms, with her head tucked neatly in the crook of his neck, by the time they reached the fourth area.

Soon they arrived at the Spider-Man presentation, which obviously had Ned absolutely beaming.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Peter! _Spider-man_ has his own display!”   
“You literally already know everything you could, Leeds” MJ sighed, but with a slight chuckle, which was particularly heartfelt given her usual persona.

The group stood around the display, all highly amused and biting back sniggers as they read through a list of facts that were very clearly all written by The Avengers, mostly Tony himself.

  * _Spider-man is deathly afraid of spiders._
  * _Spider-man can talk so much we sometimes get concerned that he doesn’t take time to breathe._
  * _Spider-man’s vine, tiktok, and meme references need to be stopped._
  * _Spider-man can eat three large pizzas to himself in one sitting – it’s terrifying._
  * _Spider-man’s favourite treat is the winter soldier’s homemade cookies._
  * _Spider-man is the only other team member that can keep up with and join in Dr Banner and Mr Stark’s science talk – again, terrifying and insane._
  * _The only thing more irritating than Spider-man’s references, is his ability and determination to hide his injuries from the team._
  * _Spider-man currently holds many crowns (yes, real, physical, albeit plastic) for team events, including but not limited to - Mario-Kart, paintball, and biggest accidental damage (he exploded a whole lab floor)_



Spider-man’s display had almost double the number of facts as the rest, given that there was a separate list for all of his abilities and background, such as the bite, his strength etc.

“Spider-man afraid of spiders, what a loser” Harley was the first to speak, finally making Ned and MJ break their resolve as the burst into giggles.   
“That’s enough outta you!” Peter pointed, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably, before his partner leaned over and gave a loving peck on the lips.

Inevitably, this caught the attention of the teacher that had been watching the group, angrily waiting for a slipup.

“Peter!” Mr Turner quietly but furiously scolded while marching over, still aware of the sleeping girl in his arms – he didn’t need an overtired screaming toddler to add to his headache (whether he deserved it or not was a different matter). “Once again you are tarnishing the reputation of this school! And you…” he turned and pointed to Harley “…should not be encouraging this sort of behaviour on these premises”

“Well…” The dark blond started “I’ll think you’ll find that I, along with the others in this group, am a member of staff in this building and can behave how I wish in accordance to the polices set by the company. However, unlike these guys, I am _not_ one of your students, so I really don’t have to listen to any of the _shit_ that falls out your mouth” his statement started calm and polite but with each passing word, became more venomous, a skill he very quickly learnt from The Avengers, namely Tony and Nat

The adult began to open his mouth, but was quickly stopped by the teen raising his hand and continuing   
“I can kiss my boyfriend where the hell ever, and when the hell ever I like, given consent. And before your next words I would like to remind you that you already have a black mark against you in this tower for bullying and physical contact, on top of which, homophobia and discrimination of any sort can and will result in your removal from the grounds.” Damn he had been spending too much to around Pepper, but it definitely paid off.

Mr Turner’s Jaw clenched and his eyes flared, but he was not about to risk being removed from the group, whether he thought he was in the right or not. With clenched fists he turned and walked away.

Harley swung an arm around Peter and Morgan, holding them in almost side hug. The gang stayed silent as they all gave empty stares to the exhibit in front of them.

“Bucky’s cookies really are great though” MJ finally broke the silence, successfully cutting through the tension like a hot knife to butter, and like a sudden weight had been lifted, there was a small chorus of “yeah”s and “mmhmm”s as the group made their way to the next display.


	8. Chapter 8

A short while later, most of the students, including the group of interns, had finished looking at all the exhibits and were gathered around and sitting in soft seating the middle of the room, taking a short break for themselves before it was time to move on. Many of the teens were in their usual social cliques and chatting amongst themselves, before Betty and Abe made their way over to Peter’s group.

“Hey Peter” Betty began tentatively “we just wanted to see if you were doing okay?” Although the Spider kid had never really spoken to the girl in a friend capacity, he knew by his time with her at academic decathlon that she had a kind heart that almost matched his own. The question however, did take him by surprise as he was expecting to be asked about his internship, the company, or The Avengers.

“Uh… yeah I’m good I guess, just not used to dealing with Mr Turner for more than one period at a time, let alone the whole day.” He rubbed the back of his neck, starting to ache from the kid in his hold, whilst Betty just gave a solemn smile and nod

“Yeah, about that…” Abe spoke up “What he and Flash are doing is not okay by any means, and we know that the principle won’t do anything, between Mr Turner’s long service and Flash’s parents money” the group just gave him an odd look, wondering where he was going with stating the obvious “but look, my aunt is on the school board, so we were thinking maybe we could use her as a connection to take it straight to them? We’d have the statements of at least all 5 of us…” (Harley not included, due to not being a student at the school) “…and I’m sure after all of today we could get more people on board. The thing is though, on top of that, we were wondering if, with your internship and all, _WhichWeKnowIsTotallyRealAndAwesome,_ if you would be able to get any security footage from in here today? Like I get it might be a bit of a hassle and all, but given that we’d be using it for evidence of an official complaint and that’s kinda what security footage is for and stuff….” He began trailing off to the end. Ned became visibly excited at the idea of finally getting the issue sorted, it had been a major part of their life for years after all.

“Look guys, as much as…” as Peter began speaking, Abe’s phone gave a ding. He began to pull it out and click around the screen a few times “I appreciate it, I really do, you don’t have to go to that effort. I don’t want to cause trouble with the whole thing”

“Holy shit” Abe breathed out as Peter finished his awkward spiel. His eyes grew wide and he quickly turned his phone around to show the group the screen. Displayed upon which, was an array of video files, audio files, and written transcripts of speech, for each of the times Mr Turner and Flash had interacted with Peter throughout the day. All evidence of the harassment and abuse.

“How the…What?” were the only words Betty was able to get out in her utter bewilderment of the situation.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. you traitor” Peter exasperated towards one of the cameras in the corner, knowing full well she could see and hear him, before looking back to the still highly confused AcaDeca team mates and giving a sigh.

“Are you connected to the Wi-Fi in here?”   
“Uh-Hu” Abe gave a slight nod.   
“Yeah, the AI is runs through every network in the building and company, including your cell when you use the Wi-Fi”  
“Creepy…” Betty interjected  
“Kind of, but not really.” Peter continued his explanation. “She has billions of lines of code, algorithms, protocols, etc. that means that she can use it to check you’re not a terrorist or spy making bomb threats or anything, but without actually being able to go through your data. So like, she knows you’re a safe person, but it’s not like she can read through your texts or look at your memes.” The explanation definitely calmed and intrigued the pair that were guests in the building.

“It also means she can send you things that you need, usually it’s like legal documents of schematics that she has a digital copy of, but in this case…” MJ detailed further, but trailed off as she just loosely waved towards Abe’s phone  
“Awesome” Betty gave, before being interrupted by once again, another loud, attention grabbing clap from Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s elevator time!” Emily announced in a rather sing-song voice. There is only so many time you can gather a group of children into an elevator before it becomes the most boring task on earth after all. “I believe our final stop on today’s education exploration is Q&A sessions with a _certain group of staff”_ emphasising the last part as to pique their interest without revealing too much.

As the class got of the elevator on a lower floor they were ushered towards a mid-sized press room which containing around 40 seats – perfect for their class. Upon the stage, where usually one would find either a podium for a speech, or a long desk with microphones, instead sat a group of couches loosely arching in a semi-circle pointing to the audience.

“Right everyone, if you could all find a seat and get settled, the _team_ will be in, in just a moment.”

The group of interns found their seats nearing the back, and making sure to be at the edge of the row. Not only due to the fact that Peter found comfort in being able to always easily exit an area – which the rest all knew, and the habit became ingrained in them also – but it made sense given that the teen was still holding a sleeping Morgan, and you never know when a toddler might start crying and need to be taken out.

Chatter amongst the students began growing louder and louder but suddenly halted and was replaced with a sea of gasps as The Avengers made their way into the room and up on stage. The majority of the team were all there, Nat, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, and Scott. Shuri and T’Chilla were in Wakanda. Carol, Thor, and Loki were all ‘off world’. And Tony was... well… off doing whatever it is Tony does somewhere else in the building.

As the hero’s made themselves comfortable on the couches, Steve stood at the front of the platform.

“So, Midtown Tech, huh? Well I hope you’ve all enjoyed your time around Stark Industries, but as the business isn’t the only thing that goes on in this tower, we thought we’d give you youngsters a little treat and hold a Q&A session for you all, how does that sound?”

There was a wave of cheers and chatters of excitement before Emily got them all to calm down again. Steve just gave a chuckle and made his way to a free spot on the sofa to sit down. All hands flew up, with the teenagers desperate to get there moment to speak to a hero.

“My question is for Black Widow and Scarlet Witch – How do you deal with being around so many men all the time?” Betty asked, after being first chosen by Emily, earning a chuckle from both women on the stage.

“These guys are all basically just large toddlers, and so you treat them as such let them have a wee bit of time to play their games, and ultimately it’s easier to get them to do what you want” Nat answered with a cheeky grin on her face  
“Yeah, even the smart ones take temper tantrums when it comes to bedtime” Wanda chimed in  
“cough, Stark, Cough” Sam added, earning a laugh from the whole room, whilst Peter and Harley shared a knowing look – Both having enough first-hand experience to last them a lifetime.

“Who’s the strongest Avenger? Captain America, Winter Solider, or Thor?” came the next question.   
“HA!” Sam exclaimed, whilst the rest bar Steve gave a giggle “Much to the dismay of Cap’, surprisingly, the answer is actually Spider-man”

Harley gave Peter a slap on the back and a kiss on the cheek, whilst Ned leaned over to whisper about how awesome that was.

  
“Seriously?” the student questioned again.   
“Yup! Remember that time he stopped the train? And that time he held the Staten Island ferry together?” Clint explained   
“We haven’t ever actually measured for comparison” Steve attempted to defend.   
“When was the last time you held a ferry together?” Nat retaliated, joining in on the conversation “And let’s not forget that time you dropped part of an airport on him…”

The next few questions came and passed with Peter starting to lose focus. Most of the questions were all things the teen already knew, and Morgan was starting to stir in his arms. As the child became more awake and aware of her surrounding, she began to get restless with the need to move around.

Moments late the door opened and the room fell silent as one Tony Stark was stood in the door way, complete in his dark grey three piece suit and signature tinted glasses – red today, which matched his red tie.

“Daddy!” Morgan exclaimed and she leaped from Peter’s hold, and bounded across the room. Tony braced himself for the impact as he swept her up and gave her a tight squeeze, before resting the child on his hip.

“Oh Mr Stark, Sir, have you come to join the Q&A? I don’t think we were expecting you today” Emily was the first to speak up.

“I certainly wasn’t planning on dealing with so many tiny humans today, I just came to find my children, and Fri told me they were in here. But I suppose this is better than the meeting I just escaped, so have at it”

“Children? Plural?” Came the teasing question from Nat on stage as he made his way up to join the team.

“Uh, sure, why not” he gave with a shrug. The team has been teasing him for months about how paternal he was becoming with Peter – making sure he ate properly, got enough sleep, did his homework, he even threatened to ground him on numerous occasions when he hid his injuries. There was also Harley, and he was definitely the rebellious one of the pair. Now with his slip up with the word ‘children’ there really wasn’t much he could do to deny it.

Before any answers could be gotten about the mans ‘children’, Flash’s hand shot straight up, and he never waited to be called before speaking.   
“Mr Stark, Sir, how old do you need to be for an internship here? I mean, I know it’s college level, but you see, we have someone in our class who’s been lying about having an internship here”

“Well we usually use college level as a general rule…”  
“HA!” the kid cut him off, whipping around and pointing at Peter.   
“I wasn’t finished speaking, don’t interrupt me.” His demeanour turned dark for a beat, before continuing “We do in fact have 3? 4? High school interns, that all actually happen to be here just now” he motioned to the group “MJ and Ted here are both interns, so is Harley who is the same age but is home-schooled and does a mix of high school and MIT classes. And last but not least, my boy Pete. He’s in you class whilst also taking a few MIT courses, is my personal intern, and has also managed to take over a few labs as their director. Kid’s pretty insane.” He explained, whilst giving a proud and fond smile towards Peter, making him blush.

Flash very clearly began to fill with frustration and rage when “but why him?” slipped from his lips before he could stop himself.

“Kid’s a genius” Tony gave with a slight shrug.   
“Not compared to some” again the words fell from the teens mouth before he could remember who he was speaking to, slightly mortified with himself, but also desperate for answers.   
“If it’s yourself you are trying to compare him to, then I can assure you he is. I’m pretty sure it was yourself that mixed those chemicals in one of the labs earlier today? – Yeah Fri sent me the report of that, along with the video evidence, and Mr Turner we will be having words - Pete is the only person who can keep up with me in my personal lab, and his knowledge and understanding of chemistry, physics, and engineering, is beyond what I would expect from most of my college interns. If he can do all that now, there’s no telling how far he’ll reach by the time he is their age.”

Peter was honestly just wishing the ground would swallow him up as his blush reached new heights and he pulled his knees to his chest.

“Now, anybody else have any questions?” Tony added, giving Flash his queue to sit back down.

“Uh, Mr Stark, you said you have more than one child in this room, is Harley your son?” Betty asked.   
“Peter’s my big brother!” Morgan spoke up, bouncing herself with excitement in Tony’s arms.   
“Peter’s your son!?” she clarified in shock.

The man on stage chuckled whilst the teen in question’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Nah, not legally nor biologically” was all he was planning to say, before he noticed the glare that Nat was giving him off the side “but I guess none of that is really important, is it? So yeah, he basically is” and with that the whole room erupted into a million questions, some between peers, but most trying to get the attention of Peter.

‘Ahem’ Tony cleared his throat at on stage, successfully silencing and regaining the attention of the room as soon as he noticed the signs that Peter was about the flee.

“Do we have any questions that AREN’T about Peter or my interns?”

A few more questions were asked about iron man (‘is it hard to move in the suit?’ ‘What do you see?’ ‘What’s it like to fly?’) Before the session drew to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

“Right kids, unfortunately that’s all we have time for today, we need to get you all headed back to the bus, so if you could make sure you all have everything you brought with you” Emily announced to the group, resulting in many disappointed groans, but ultimately everyone started to pick up their bags as The Avengers all started heading off stage.

“Just before you all head out I’d like to remind everyone of the NDA’s that were signed, that prohibit you from discussing the events of today with anybody outside of this group, this extends to the information about Peter, too. Obviously people can know about his internship, but everything beyond that is hush hush. Also, Mr Turner, lets have that chat now” Tony announced before the children could hurry out, and then stepped off the stage, and towards the edge of the room where he met the teacher, and called over his boy.

“Care to explain to me your behaviour towards my kid today?” he started coldly, as Mr Turner approached him.

“Ah, well, it was just a simple misunderstanding is all, I didn’t realise he was like your son.” Came the weak defence of the teacher.

“That’s beside the point. You were told that Peter had an internship here, and yet you treated him as a criminal.”  
“We had reason to believe that he wasn’t being truthful.”  
“And what reasons would they be?”  
“Well sir, all information relating to your internship programme states that applicants must be attending college.”   
“Which is why the appropriate documentation was provided to the school, along with contact details if there were any issues, but yet your continued to accuse him of forgery without calling for confirmation”   
“oh…well…uh”  
“and then you continued to accuse him of multiple felonies, threatening police action”  
“ah well, I don’t think that will be necessary anymore”  
“oh, well I can assure you it will be due to the manhandling, bullying, and harassment of a teen. Now I believe you should get back to the class now, Peter will be staying here, as this is his home after all, and my lawyers will be in contact.” Stark ended the exchange leaving no room for Turner to retaliate. Turing to Peter, he let him know that he would give him a moment to say goodbye to his friends before walking out.

A few moments later the class, plus Harley, were piled into the elevator for the final time. Most students began talking amongst themselves about how awesome it was to meet the Avengers, and how cool it was when Mr Stark shut down Flash and Mr Turner, whilst the two reprimanded males stood to the side quiet and unnerved.

“Right peeps, this is where I’ll be leaving you. It was lovely to spend the day with most of you” Emily announced once everyone was back in the lobby and out of security, earning a chuckle from most the group, knowing exactly what she meant by ‘most’.

Harley and Peter gave a hug and a goodbye to Ned and MJ, just before Tony once again made an appearance.

“I have the guardians on Ted and MJ on the phone needing to speak to you.” He bluntly stated to Mr Turner coldly, and without greeting.

“Of course Mr Leeds, Mrs Jones… I understand… No worries… Goodbye” was all the teacher said on the phone, before handing it back to the billionaire. “Ned and MJ, your parents have suggested you stay at the tower instead of returning on the bus.”

“Whoop whoop! Movie night!” Harley exclaimed with a fist bump, earning a laugh from the other interns, and some others in the class, he was beginning to make quite the impression on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening in the penthouse of the tower Blade Runner played on the enormous wall mounted cinematic TV. Ned and MJ sat on one couch, whilst on the other Peter laid with his back resting on Harley and his legs and feet across Tony’s lap. The southerner had his arms around the spiderling, and pepper was curled into Stark on the other side. Simply basking in the comfort and love after a particularly stressful day for all.

Moments later, the phones of the three Midtown-High students all dinged in unison  
  
 ** _Group chat – Turner Takedown and Flash Falls  
  
*Betty added Peter, MJ, Ned, and Abe*_**

**Betty** – Someone add Harley, I obviously don’t have him but I need that man’s sass in my life

**_*MJ added Harley*_ **

**Abe** – whooo!

**Harley** – what’s up my dudes, it’s Wednesday.

**Ned** \- …It’s Friday?

**MJ** – Goddamn Leeds, why are you like this?

**Harley** – Step the fuck up, Kyle

**MJ** – Also….

***MJ sent a photo*** (a sneaky picture of Peter lying against Harley, whilst Harley hugs him)

**MJ** – two bros, chilling on a couch, zero feet apart, cause they’re so gay

**Peter** – Ah fuck. I can’t believe you’ve done this.

**Abe** – What are thooosssseeeeeee?

**Harley** – Gaaaaayyyyyyyysssssssss

**Peter** – Hey, I’m lesbian

**MJ** – I thought you were American?

***Peter changed their name to Peter with a B***

**Abe** – Where’s the B?

**Peter with a B** – There’s a bee?!?

***Harley changed their name to Harley, 17, never fucking learned how to read***

***MJ changed their name to More like hurricane MJ***

***Abe changed their name to What the fuck is up, Abe***

***Ned changed their name to Ned is that a weed?***

**Betty** – I leave you lot alone for 2 minutes! Seriously?

***Betty changed their name to Ms Betty? She fuckin’ dead***

**Ms Betty? She fuckin’ dead** – I started this to speak about Flash on the bus back to school, and taking Mr Turner to the school board, but honestly, I don’t know why I expected any different

**What the fuck is up, Abe** – awh shit I already forgot about that – Peter, do you think Mr Stark would give a statement to the school board?

**Peter with a B** \- he said he doesn’t do that sort of stuff, sorry

**More like Hurricane MJ** – Bitch you didn’t even ask him?????

**Harley, 17, never fucking learned how to read** – why you lie, bro?

**Peter with a B** – cause it’s awkward and you guys don’t need to go to all this hassle

**More like hurricane MJ** – ask him, or I will loser

**Peter with a B** – later?

**Ned is that a weed?** – Noooowwwwwwww

**Peter with a B** – UGH

**Peter with a B** – He said yes. You happy now?

***More like hurricane MJ sent a video*** (The video shows peter leaning against Harley with his feet resting on Tony’s lap as the elder is watching the TV off camera)

  
“Hey, Mr Stark?”  
“Kid, I basically told your whole class today that you were my son, when you going to drop the ‘Mr Stark’”  
“I… uh…uhm”  
“Spit it out underoos”  
“well some of the people from my class want to go to the school board about Mr Turner, and well, they were wondering if you would be able to give them a statement if it was needed”  
“So first you move into my tower, then you use me as your foot stool, and now you want me to give a statement for you? Bold moves”  
*peter becomes uncomfortable and goes to move his feet off of his mentor, before the man puts a hand on his ankle to stop him*  
“I’m joking kid, whatever you need to take that man down, I’m there.”

**Peter with a B** – Honestly MJ, you’re a bigger traitor that F.R.I.D.A.Y.

**Ms Betty? She fuckin’ dead** – oh my god, I can’t believe I just witnessed that

**What the fuck is up, Abe**? – is that shit for real? Y’all just sit and watch movies with Tony Fucking Stark?

**Ms Betty**? **She fuckin’ dead** – Peter has his feet on Tony Fucking Stark

**Harley, 17, never fucking learned how to read** – I’m pretty sure his middle name is ‘Edward’

**What the fuck is up, Abe**? – Tony Fucking Edward Stark

**Ned is that a weed**? – It’s honestly fucking insane

**Peter with a B** – Ned you think everything is insane

**More like hurricane MJ** – Honestly Ned, the fact you haven’t had a fucking aneurism yet is the only thing more surprising than the fact Parker hasn’t given Stark a heart attack yet.

**Ms Betty**? **She fuckin’ dead** – How would Peter have given him a heart attack?

**More like hurricane MJ –** He exploded a lab

**Harley, 17, never fucking learned how to read** – he sits in the dark sometimes, meaning when someone turns the light on he’s just …. There

**Ned is that a weed**? –He’s ended up in medbay almost more times than everyone else put together


End file.
